Pink Panties
by Heartfelt Sighs
Summary: Dean is the wild boy at Rinsworth high school. On his 17th birthday he snuck out, and some how wound up at a club. There he met Castiel, the shy yet, opposite in the bedroom. They wake up in the morning and remember it all. Dean leaves, but somehow Fate wont let them be.
1. Blue eyes

It all started at a club. Dean couldn't remember the name, or who even dragged him there in the first place, but it was his 17th birthday and he had snuck out of the house. He swung his hips to whatever song was playing, and smiling flirtingly at whatever girl grinded on him. Dean heard the dong end, making him stumble to the bar and ask for a beer. The bartender was a young male with a head covered in messy black hair, and eyes so blue it seemed that only a very talented writer could describe the way the shone with excitement. But Dean was drunk, and didn't notice anything other than the fact that the guy seemed very hot.

"Here you go." The deep, rumbling voice made Dean shiver slightly.

"T-thank you!" He slurred and sat down on a barstool. The male watched the drunk with interest. "Can you direct me the best way to find myself making out with a hot guy in the back of my car?"

The what Castiel assumed was supposed to be a pick up line made him chuckle. It was very cheesy, but the idea turned the bartender on more than he liked admitting.

"Depends. Will I have to force you into submission?" Castiel leaned over slightly, reaching forward and running his fingers through the males hair. Dean let out a soft whine and turned his head, gently biting one of his fingers.

"Only if you'll enjoy it." Dean answered, his voice low and full of seduction.

"I get off in 5."

And that was how the two found themselves shirtless and desperately trying to get more clothes off. Dean tried to push the male down, but he wrestled back, making Dean pressed against the leather seats.

"Oh baby boy, I'm gonna make you feel so good." Castiel promised as he kissed down Deans chest.

"G-go faster!" Dean whimpered as he thrust his hips upward, desperate for friction. Castiel held Deans hips down and gave him a smoldering look.

"Well, now for that you're going to have to wait. I'm taking to my house so I can give you all the attention your body needs." Castiel watched as Dean began to beg for him not to stop. "Give me the keys." Dean gave him a look.

"No one but me drives baby." Dean growled, but Castiel just kissed is neck, and he fell apart, almost throwing it at Cas.

"Stay in the back." Cas told him and he put his shirt on. Dean stayed quiet and watched with hungry eyes as Castiel climbed into the front seat and started the car. They were only driving a couple minutes when Castiel caught him trying to palm himself.

"Don't touch yourself." The male ordered, and Dean immediately listened. "We are almost there."

They pulled into the driveway of a nice house and Castiel turned the Impala off and got out.

"Come on baby boy." Dean happily threw himself out and grabbed Castiels bum.

"Lets go!" The two raced off after closing the door. Dean forgot his shirt and shoes, while Cas forgot his phone. The door was already unlocked, so Castiel just seductively pulled Dean in, closing the door and the two faces were locked. They stumbled down the hall into the bedroom, where Castiel shoved Dean down onto the bed and resumed kissing down his chest, letting his lips flutter above the males pants. Dean let out soft little impatient noises. Castiel smirked and started to slowly unbuckle the boys pants and started tugging them down. Castiel let out a sexual growl when he saw what was underneath.

Dean was wearing sexy pink panties.

"You are just begging to be touched." Castiel watched the obviously inexperienced male squirm under his intense gaze. Castiel leaned down and tugged the panties down, taking Dean into his mouth. Dean quickly became a sweaty begging mess after just a second or two.

They both had to admit, it was the best night of their lives.

But mornings are a very different thing.


	2. Morning After

Dean woke up to sunlight hitting him in the face. He let out a soft groan and turned. He winced when he realized how sore his bum was.

"Son of a bitch." Dean growled opening his eyes. He didn't recognize the room, but he did know that those were his pants, and those were his panties. What the hell happened? He jumped when a young male, probably early 20's walked in holding a cup of what Dean guessed to be coffee.

"Good morning." The male seemed very suddenly shy, and from the small amounts he remembered, this guy was far from shy. Dean rubbed his eyes, slightly hoping this was a dream. "Your phone has been g-going off like crazy." A small nervous laugh left the blue eyed male. Dean shot up.

"Really?! Oh god! I have to go!" He jumped out of bed, tugging his panties, then pants on. The male who was named... Cas-something looked a little disappointed. "I'm really sorry!" And out of impulse, kissed the male softly before running out of the room, then out of the house. Dean was vaguely aware that he didn't have a shirt, any shoes, or his phone. Thankfully his keys were on the Impala seat, which also annoyed him very much. Someone could have stolen his baby.

John was furious when he got home.

"Where were you!" He screamed as soon as the boy stepped into the motel room. Dean shrunk away from his father, fear showing in his green eyes.

"I-I went out... B-but went home w-with... A peppy b-blonde..." That was a safe answer. He was out, and he did go home with someone.

"Wheres your shoes?" Dean thanked god for allowing him to find his shirt in the car.

"I couldn't find them." He answered, staying a safe distance from the red faced male. Sam peeked out from the bathroom. Dean saw the fear in the boys eyes. He only got like that when-

No.

Dad didn't.

Sam's head disappeared. Dean felt anger filling his veins, but he ignored it. If he swung at John, his dad would fight back. Dean couldn't beat his dad.

"I'm going out. You know what to do, right?" Dean nodded.

"Shoot first, ask questions and watch after Sammy." John let out a grunt that could be mistaken for a sound of aproval.

"You have school tomorrow. Don't be late."

Castiel ran his fingers through his messy hair. What did he do? What about him scared the male so much that he forgot his shoes? He walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. Maybe he was surprised at how un-good looking he was... Castiel turned away, not wanting to see himself anymore.

"Cassie!" An excited voice filled the house. Cas sighed.

"How the hell did you get in Gabriel?" Castiel asked as he slipped some pants on. His question was met with a laugh.

"You know I can make things... Appear out of thin air." And the boy produced a key. Castiel sarcastically clapped and gasped.

"Oh wow, all mighty magician! Let be worship you!" Castiel fell to his knees dramatically and clasped his hands together. The blond glared at Cas.

"Don't make fun of my magic!" Gabriel stuck out his bottom lip and began to pout.

"I assume you have a reason for coming." Castiel said. His boredness showing.

"YES! Did you get the job?" Gabriel watched as Cas's face lit up, answering his question. "Lets go to the candy shop to celebrate!" Castiel sighed and gave up, nodding and following the overgrown child run to get the keys.


	3. First Day

Dean woke up to Sam shoving him to the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam laughed at Dean who started to get up. "Now you're gonna get it!"

Sam's eyes widened and dashed away, but in a motel room, there wasn't very many places to hide. Dean grabbed Sam and began to tickle his sides. The boy tried to get away, but though he was almost taller than Dean, Dean was stronger.

"Please! I surrender! I s-surrender!" Sam squeeled until finally, Dean had finished his payback and let go of him. He smirked at the furious looking boy.

"Shouldn't have shoved me out of bed." Sam glanced at the time.

"I'm sorry. Get dressed or we are going to be late." Dean groaned and walked to his open suitcase. He pulled out a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and threw it on. He tugged his pajama pants off and put on a pair of jeans. Sam was looking in his backpack to make sure he had everything.

"Lets go, Sammy." Dean tussled Sams hair and grabbed an extra pair of shoes, pulling them on, then grabbing his leather jacket, raced outside.

"I'm coming!" Sam snapped as he grabbed the motel key. "And my name is Sam, not Sammy."

"Whatever you say, Sammy." Dean replied, smirking.

Castiel woke up at like 6 in the morning. He woke up to Carry On My Wayward son playing from his alarm clock. He slowly opened his eyes, and turned the alarm off. Castiel sat up and rubbed his eyes.

He got out of bed and looked at the outfit he laid out the night before, a black pants, a white dress shirt, and a black fancy jackets (Whatever they were called). Castiel put them on, and looked in the mirror.

"Good enough." He muttered. Then he realized what a mess his hair was, and began to run his fingers through it, trying (and failing) to flatten his hair. "Screw it."

Dean walked Sam to his first class and ran to his locker, knowing that if he didn't find it now, he would most likely waste time trying to find it later. Little did he know that he probably should have just gone home, or run to a different class on accident after finding his locker. But no, life doesn't work the way it should.

Castiel stared uncomfortably at the students who were just looking at him. Some were whispering to themselves.

"H-hello... M-my name is M-Mr. Novak..." Castiel turned and shakily wrote it down on the board. "I-I am y-your new teacher-"

Castiel was overjoyed when the door opened, revealing the principal.

"Hello class, Mr. Novak, I brought a new student. He looked very lost." The class giggled. Castiel turned just as the student walked in. The piece of chalk he had been holding fell from his hand and hit the floor.

"Son of a bitch!"


	4. Not a Good Start

Castiel was slightly aware that his mouth was open, so he closed it, trying not to think back to the other night. To Deans begs, and his pink panties... Stop!

"H-hello. W-well theres a s-seat right behind M-Meg right there..." Castiel said softly, pointing to a brown haired girl who was staring hungrily at Castiel, like a lion stalking its prey. Dean shoved past Cas and went to the seat. Despite what he would have admitted, Castiel felt a little hurt. Dean acted like he didn't even know him. Well, they didn't know each other apart from physically but still!

"Hello, darling." A boy with black hair and a wicked gleam in his eye leaned over close to Dean. "So I'm guessing by the lusty slash heartbroken look Mr. Novak is giving you, he's your... Ex lover?"

Dean glared at the male.

"No. I'm not gay. I met him at a bar, and a man doesn't understand the word no." Dean snarled. The other, Crowley, rolled his eyes, obviously not believing the lad, but willing to let it go.

Castiel mentally smacked himself, and went back to introducing himself.

"You look really young." Some guy called out.

"Y-yes I'm 23... I-I am kinda... S-smart... S-so I skipped a l-lot of grades..." Castiel answered in his embarrassed, stuttering voice. Dean tried very hard not to think about how adorable the male was, but those eyes kept him admiring. They were just so blue... Like fanfic blue- Not that Dean even knew what that was! Actually, if he actually had a show or movie he loved, he would most likely read and write tons.

The 2 periods went by fast, but then some girl passed Dean a note, and Castiel caught it.

"Whats that Mr. Winchester?" Castiel had noticed the girl, but pretended not to. He walked down the rows of desks and stopped at Deans desk. "Hand it over."

Dean slowly did. He didn't know what to do. What was written on there was very... Sexual.

"Who gave this to you Mr. Winchester?" Castiels voice was strained. Dean tilted his head, interested. Castiel was jealous!

"You're mother. We were going to meet this weekend, but I guess she got to tired of waiting." Dean smirked at the red faced, blue eyed, male who was trying very hard not to yell.

"Tell me who, or you get to have detention." Everyone was watching them with anticipation.

"Fine!" Dean put his hands up, pretending to be defeated. "It was actually your sister."

"Have fun in detention, Mr. Winchester."


	5. Author Rant

**Hey!**

**I am so happy to see people actually reading my fanfic!**

**Anyway, I was in class when some dude just says that Supernatural fans should kill themselves.**

**Not okay.**

**So I say "Perhaps they have tried, but the show, the one that shows characters struggling through depression and people actually giving a shit about that makes them keep trying! They have a reason not to fucking give up!"**

**I was sent down to the principal for cussing and yelling.**

**But it got me into a ranty mood.**

**First Sam. **

**Sam was born into a loving family, but when he was 6 months old, a demon snuck in and gave him demon blood. But his mother gets in the way. His whole life he has been moving from place to place, no home, always looked at like he was a freak. When he finally thinks he has it good, his life is ripped away, but don't think I'm blaming Dean. I'm not. Dean went to the one other person he had always counted on. When he goes, his girlfriend gets killed by the same demon. A little voice grows in Sams head telling him it's his fault. Thats begins it. Depression can start small. Just seem like simply saddness. Jess died, so Dean thinks its that. Thats it. But Sam is slowly tearing himself down. Then seasons later, he breaks. We see everything. We see that like many people, he feels so broken, and he feels that there would be no way to fix him. Then the mark. It comes along and Sam forgets. Everything becomes about Dean. Without Dean, Sam would sink into a hole that no one can bring him out of.**

**Next, Dean.**

**Dean was happy. He had his mom, his dad. Then little Sam comes along and everything gets even more perfect... For 6 months. Dean never let anyone through. He was forced by his father to become a grown up way to fast. By the time he was 5, I bet John left him to watch Sammy. He probably knew how to disassemble and reassemble before I figure out how the hell words string together to create stories. Dean always had to be strong. He never had a shoulder to cry on. Dean was probably told to shut up, and stop crying. His depression probably started at a young age. His dad of course never noticed. Or if he had, he pretended not to. Dean then gets the mark. He thinks "Oh I'm dead for sure now". So, all that "Got to be strong for Sammy" fades away. And we see it. He wants to die. He probably wanted to for years before. Dean has given up. **

**Last, Castiel.**

**Castiel was an angel. He followed orders. He was probably never questioning anything, then he met the Winchesters and all that started to disappear. His wings started to die, but very slowly. I don't know how bad Castiel is... But he killed hundreds of his brothers and sisters... He had to kill copies of Dean over and over again until he looked dead inside. He took on Sams insanity. Castiel did everything, and more. He wanted to belong. See, Cas isn't human, but he isn't an angel. Not anymore. He himself isn't even sure, and Metatron pointed it out. His wings in the end became frail. Most feathers gone. Castiel just... He has been broken down so much.**

**Sam reminds me of me because I was always looked down as the freak. I was the girl with the short hair, and the boy clothes. The one who liked boys and girls.**

**Dean reminds me of me because I had to grow up fast too. My mom and dad seperated when I was 4. Then my mom met a guy. He seemed great, until the brutal words started pouring from his lips. I had to put on a mask. I couldn't show anyone how much I wanted to cry. How much I wanted to run away. A couple times I almost did, but I had a younger sister, and I couldn't leave her. My dad loved me until he met her. She was and still is a bitch. She was fantastic and pretending to like me till dad left me alone with her. Then they had kids. They would forget that I was even there. They wouldn't notice me sneaking to my room to cry. I am invisible.**

**Castiel reminds me of me because I feel so broken. My body shows my battle scars, and my family started to turn on me because I stopped listening to what everyone told me to say and do. I go to sleep to the little whispers of my dad telling me I'm fat and my step mother calling me a brat. All because I wasn't as pretty as Ib or as smart as Ha or as strong as Hr.  
**

**But see, they still hold on.**

**And thats why I do too.**

**-Alex**


	6. You're Mine, Detention Angel

Dean waited for Sam outside his class at the end of the day. Sam walked out with a pretty blonde.

"Yeah that would be fun, Je-Holy crap!" Sam clutched his chest as Dean almost collapsed laughing. The girl also had a little smile playing on her lips.

Once Dean calmed down, he told Sam about his detention.

"You'll have to ride the school bus... Sorry Sammy."

"It's fine. I was going to ask if I could study with Jess anyways." Dean smirked at the two.

"Okay, but remember to use protection." He walked away listening to the shrieks of his embarrassed brother.

Castiel sat at his desk. He was supposed to be grading papers, but instead he had his drawing pad out, and was drawing a torso and pink panties. His head shot up when he heard a small knock.

"Yeah come in." Castiel quickly hid the drawing, and watched as Dean walked in.

"How long is detention?" He asked boredly. Cas watched his lips. God they were so kissable. No, Castiel don't think about that.

"Depends." Castiel answered. "Sit down."

"Wheres everyone else?" Dean asked, tilting his head.

"Here, the kid who gets the detention goes to classroom where he received the detention. I had another student, but he had an appointment." Castiel explained as Dean sat down.

Dean tried very hard not to stare at Castiel, but god... Those eyes... Cas got up and started walking over.

"Are you going to tell me who gave you the note?"

"Are you jealous?" Dean chuckled and all of a sudden grabbed Castiels tie, forcing him to come closer. "Stop looking at me with those eyes. God..."

Dean kissed Cas softly, holding onto the tie. He smirked when he heard Castiels little whimper. This time, he'd be in charge. He didn't like being a bottom. Dean liked to be in control. He pulled away and stared at the panting male.

"After school, I am going to come over. You will not touch yourself until I arrive, clear?" Dean ordered, but then Castiel leaned forward, pressing his lips to Deans, catching him off guard.

"Sorry, baby boy. I don't take orders." Castiel's deep, sexy voice went right to Deans member.

Castiel pulled away, gently tugging his tie out of Deans hand. He was happy he could unravel the boy so easily. Then, as if it wanted to ruin everything, his mind decided it wanted to be a good little boy.

_He's your student, and a minor! It's wrong! You can't do this!_ Castiel breathed in sharply.

"You m-may leave." He turned, not daring to look at Dean. Cas heard the chair scrape the ground, then arms around his waist. He was suddenly very glad the door had paper over the window, just in case of a lock-in.

"Whats wrong?" Deans voice was so sweet, it physically hurt Castiel to hear it. He couldn't... But if Dean was willing, he didn't think he'd be able to stop. "Is it because of my age?" He asked softly. "Because I'm going to be 18 in a year..."

Castiel turned, unable to stop himself. Dean had sounded hurt, and Castiel couldn't let him stay sad. He pressed his lips softly to Deans.

"We can only have this... If its going to be a this... I'm not risking my career and life for a little fling." Castiel warned. Dean felt surprised when the answer slipped from his lips.

"I don't want you as a fling."


	7. Thank God For The Weekend

**Hello my followers! I'm not sure what to do. Perhaps I should make more drama... I'm a huge Sabriel shipper, anyone want Gabe and Sam to meet? Ugh! It's so hard being afraid of letting you guys down!  
****Love you!  
****Alex**

The next couple days were filled with shy glances, and secret smiles exchanged between then, without warning, the weekend appeared. Dean was happy because his dad was going on a hunting trip. Hunting being just going to the empty log cabin and fail at hitting rabbits. He could finally go over to Castiels place without being questioned. Sam was staying at a friends house for a night or two.

Friday was killing both of them.

"And that it why-" The bell caught Castiels words and flung them out the door. The male let out an excited little noise.

"I'm guessing you have plans this weekend Mr. Novak." One of the girls inquired.

"Yes, me and..." Castiel went quiet. "Uh... My best friend, we are going to see a... Movie, picture present... Um.. Bye!"

Castiel felt his cheeks become hot as he grabbed his papers and rushed away. Dean was supposed to meet him later at his house.

* * *

Dean watched John pack, then leave without so much as a goodbye. Sam quickly left after that. The boy glowed with happiness. Dean grabbed his coat, made sure he was wearing his special panties, and left too.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Castiel ran to open it. Dean flung himself in, smashing the door closed. Castiel grabbed the impatient bastard and pressed their lips together.

"Missed you, baby boy." Castiel growled, and Dean whimpered in agreement. "Have you been a good boy?"

Dean nodded pressed his bulge against Castiels growing hard on. Dean started to try and unbuckle Castiels pants, but the older male stopped him. Castiel grabbed the front of Deans pants and pulled him along with him, leading him to the bedroom.

"C-Cas..." Dean moaned as he tried to pressed his aching hard on against Castiels hand.

"Not yet, baby boy. Be patient." Castiel pulled Dean into the bedroom and pinned him against the wall. "God, you're so delicious."

Castiel kissed Deans neck softly, biting in certain places. Dean felt like he was going to melt.

"P-please... M-Mr. Novak..." Dean felt Castiel smirk when he heard the formal name slip from his lips.

"Is that what your into? Your kink?" Castiel pulled away, staring at the blushing male with hunger. "Lay on the bed, take off your pants and shirt." He ordered.

Dean rushed to do what was asked of him. He crawled onto the bed and let out a little whimper.

"M-Mr. N-Novak..." Dean whispered, and watched as Castiel reacted. Cas pulled his tie off and slowly made his way over to his submissive lover. Dean could feel the silk material going around his wrists. The tie was being used as cuffs, and Dean loved it.

Castiel ran his fingers down Deans chest.

"Such a pretty boy." He mumbled, taking in every perfect curve, bruise and scar. Castiel gently kissed Dean, before going back to the dominant male he was a second before.

Castiel rubbed the bulge in Deans pink panties, making Dean thrust upward and beg for more.

"What did I say about patience?" Castiels voice rose a bit, a smirk played on those gorgeous lips of his. Dean finally felt his soft panties be pulled down and Castiel prepped him.

The whole thing was the two pulling and grinding. The smell of sex hung in the air, even an hour after. Castiel and Dean had fallen asleep quickly after.

Cas curled up in Deans arms.


End file.
